Expressions
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: Gaara never met someone like this woman. She deliberatly gets as close as possible to him everytime she sees him. She, being Nasaka, does all of this on purpose. Life just wouldn't be as fun without annoying the hell out of her new favorite playmate. Gaara/OC Starts right before Chunin Exams. Rated M for just in case.


A group of three people stood upon a building on the east side of the leaf village, two chunin ninjas and one jonin ninja. All of them were the age of sixteen. The outside two were a set of male twins. Both looked remarkably a like with their short-ish brown hair and deep golden/brown eyes. They had tanned skin and both wore similar annoyed looks on their faces, complete and utter boredom. The furthest twin from the other two ninja wore black, loose ninja pants, ninja shoes, and a black tank top like his brother, but he also wore a short sleeve, dark red over shirt. His counterpart wore a similar shirt, but dark blue. Their headbands were being held loosely in their hands. On their backs were twin blades.

The ninja between them had long golden hair and bright, taunting green eyes that matched a just as taunting smirk. She wore her hair loose and had her headband wrapped loosely around her neck. Every piece of her clothing was black, from her ninja shoes, to her headband. She wore a shirt with short sleeves and a hood. Her pants were form fitting, but loose around her ninja shoes. Both of her arms, which were tightly covered with medical tape, hanged loosely over a long staff like stick on her shoulders.

"We just got back from a mission and you are already making us train," Ikka, red twin, complained to his long time teammate/friend. She stood next to his twin brother Tara.

"It's been two days, Ikka," Nasaka started with a lazy gaze. She was the team leader after all.

"But we're still tired!" Tara whined.

Nasaka rolled her eyes as she walked over to the edge of the roof top they were standing on, twirling her staff off her shoulders. "How about this, if you guys catch me, no training for the rest of the week," she suggested as she felt the need to have some fun with the whiners.

Ikka and Tara looked at each other, their eyes portraying a mental conversation between the two. "Alright, what happens if we don't catch you?" Tara questioned after a quick nodded between the brothers.

Nasaka turned from the edge of the roof and looked at them with a cat like grin. "You both have to take me out for either lunch or dinner. The time matters on how long you two are willing to chase me around," she said. "Is it a deal?"

The twins looked at each other questionably. They knew it was a good deal. Maybe this time they would win. "Deal," they voiced back.

"Good," Nasaka said with a wide grin as she jumped back off of the building. She could feel two cat ears and a tail appear on her person as she allowed her family trait to take over. It gave her enhanced speed, balance, hearing, and agility. It also made everything so much more entertaining.

Like a cat, she twisted her body just in time to catch one of the branches of a nearby tree. With her momentum she swung herself off into the distance, successfully disappearing from the twins' sight once she landed onto a balcony, but she wasn't too far that she couldn't hear the two of them cursing before rushing off to find her. They should really think twice before agreeing to things like this with her. She always won.

Her body moved fluidly through the trees and streets of Konoha, not really having a real purpose in mind as to keep the two off her tail. She didn't have much to do but waste time until they gave up. She wondered if Naruto was back from his mission with that old man. She hasn't asked him to marry her in a while. She laughed to herself. She loved getting a rise out of that boy. The way he blushed before yelling at her was brilliant.

It didn't take her long to find her favorite knuckle-headed ninja in an alleyway. She perked herself up on one of the highest branches of a thickly foliaged tree and looked down at the scene below. Naruto was yelling at some kitty man with a mummy on his back. She had to do a double take of that. It was a sand ninja and so was the girl next to him. She had a giant fan on her own back. Nasaka leaned her chin on her staff as she watched the Hokage's grandson dangle in the grasp of the kitty man.

She could tell a fight would probably start soon between Naruto and that sand guy. She wasn't even going to bother with helping out. She knew that Naruto could handle it himself. Plus he had all of his teammates there, even the bird butt who was a few branches below her.

Already bored, she gave a silent yawn before lying down completely on the branch below her to watch the scene unfold. It was entertaining to say the least. Sasuke really enjoyed looking cool, but he could do better. Crushing rocks? Lame.

The kitty boy took the mummy, well, the crow off of his back and looked highly pissed. Nasaka nearly moved to stop the upcoming fight when she felt the amount of chakra forming below. It was becoming much more dangerous than she anticipated.

"Kankuro, back off," an unknown guest voiced. Nasaka was glad that she wasn't the only one shocked by the sudden voice. She couldn't really see where the voice was coming from, from where she was, but she was able to see a patch of red hair next to Sasuke. "You are an embarrassment to our village."

"Oh… hey Gaara," kitty man stuttered.

Gaara. She grinned at the name. It was exotic sounding. She wanted to continue to watch but she felt her teammates nearby. She didn't have long before they found out that she was here. She didn't have long to be able to do what she came there for.

She grinned down at the group as he tail swung back and forth. The boy, Gaara, had already come down from the tree, so had Sasuke. Sakura looked to be saying something annoying. And now there were introductions, ominous winds, blah, blah, blah. She took that as her time to jump down from her hiding spot.

She slipped down from the branch she was on and landed on the fence between the sand ninjas and Naruto's group of misfits, before jumping onto the one across from it. She successfully shocked and gained everyone's attention. She sat down on the fence and looked over everyone with a grin. Her eye settled on the red head longer than the others. He was cute…and had some serious jutsu. Her tail barely came close to him and a sand wall protected him from being touched by her. It was highly interesting.

"Nasaka, what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned, dragging her out of her thoughts and her eyes moved to focus on him.

Nasaka looked over at him with a teasing grin. "Well Naruto, I was wondering if you have decided to finally marry me?" she voiced a little overly dramatic.

Everyone's expressions were priceless, well except one. The red head's expression didn't even change. It made her frown slightly, but it made her want to cause a change of expressions from him even more now. She wanted to see his stoic expression become shocked.

"Boss?!" Konohamaru yelled. "You're going to marry her?!" He and his friends looked up at Naruto with wide eyes.

"What?!" Naruto screeched. He looked over at and angry Sakura before directing his attention back on Nasaka. "No! I'm not!" he yelled.

"Why, you're breaking my heart Naruto," Nasaka said with a hand over her heart with closed eyes as if she were shot. She still watched the red head through little slits in hopes he expressed anything, but there was nothing. He was just watching with mild interest and that wasn't what she wanted. She had to become drastic if she was going to get an expression out of him before they found her.

"She's probably the only one that would every offer to marry you Naruto," Sasuke taunted. "You should take her up her offer."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I'm not going to marry someone so old!" he yelled. She was only older by four years!

Nasaka stood up and held her heart as she spun around on the fence. "Oh Naruto, that hurt," she voiced. "I guess…" she started before her body complete disappeared from sight to right behind the red head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close. She was surprised his sand didn't move to block her. She must have stunned him enough. "I'll just have to find someone more to my liking," she whispered into the red head's ear. She smirked as she felt a shiver move through him at her closeness.

She could see the shock in the red head's beautiful teal eyes. She could also sense his sand was about to move in on her. She wouldn't be able to enjoy his warmth for long, but she could push it one more level to make it even more memorable. She quickly grasped his chin tilted his head towards her own as she placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth before she jumped away from him and back up into the tree.

Everyone seemed shocked at what she did, even Sasuke, but the two sand ninja that were here from the beginning seemed even more shocked than anyone but the red head. His eyes were wide and his hand twitched. They may not have seemed like much, but all these reactions were more than she could ever hope for. His face like that was beautiful.

"Gaara, are you alright?" the girl with four blond pony tails questioned. She was the first to get over her shock.

With her words, Gaara easily escaped his shock and looked up at Nasaka with more confused than angry eyes. Sadly he didn't say a word.

"I hope to see you again, Gaara," Nasaka said with a slight bow.

She turned to run off in a random direction, but that was when she spotted the twins heading straight for her. She had completely forgotten about them while she was distracted fully by Gaara. "Shit," she cursed. She flipped off of the branch and landed between Gaara and Sasuke before dashing off like mad. She nearly didn't make it when the twins landed just where she was.

"Damn it!" Ikka yelled in anger as he watched Nasaka speed off. He was already very tired as it was.

"At this rate we're going to buying lunch," Tara sighed. He wasn't as tired as his twin, but he was just as annoyed and disappointed. He looked around at the people staring at them and saw a familiar blond. "Hey Naruto." His twin gave the boy a wave as well.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Naruto yelled at the two.

"Someone's a little pissy," Ikka grumbled. "Let's get going. She couldn't have gone far," he said to his brother.

"See ya," Tara said with a small wave before disappearing with his brother off into the direction they believed Nasaka to be.

X

AN: Yeah…I had to redo this chapter…it made me sad to look at…=D


End file.
